


Danganronpa Ship Oneshots

by flandy_dandy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dork Naegi Makoto, Fluff, Gen, Kirigiri is not emotionless, Maizono is best bro, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ships will be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandy_dandy/pseuds/flandy_dandy
Summary: This is just a place where I'll write about my favorite ships. Some chapters will be continuations of others. I'll take requests later on, but not now.Latest Chapter: Sayaka looks back at her 'mistakes' that lead her into the arms of a baseball star.





	1. More Than Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wonders how he got so lucky. Besides his actual luck, of course.

He didn’t know how he got so lucky.

 

Well, technically he did know. His talent is being lucky, for Christ’s sake. But how he got the girl with the heart of stone to go out with him, he didn’t know.

 

( _Makoto disagrees with the phrase ‘heart of stone’ when it’s applied to Kyouko. People just need to spend more time with her._ )

 

He thinks it all started during the beginning of the year. Some of his classmates were speaking like they already knew everyone, and others were just a little shy. But Makoto noticed there was a separate group while they were introducing themselves. They seemed to be bored with the introductions, or analyzing them all. He found himself drawn to one of the people in that group; a girl with long, lavender hair. The girl’s eyes fell on him, and she finally spoke.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Makoto’s cheeks were dusted with a light blush.

 

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just-um...my name is Makoto Naegi, what’s yours?” _That could’ve gone better._ The girl stared at him a while longer. She finally turned away, and responded.

 

“Kyouko Kirigiri.” Makoto thought her last name sounded familiar, and he was about to ask when a girl with blue hair pulled him away.

\---

Makoto slowly developed a crush on Kyouko. She was smart, calm, and he even saw her smile once when she was with Hina.

 

( _Shehasacutesmileshehasacutesmileshehasacutesmileshehasacutesmile_ )

 

He decided not to tell anyone, but the secret eventually got out. With his luck, the news of his crush had spread to everyone. Everyone but Kyouko.

 

Sayaka was the first to know. After they recognized each other, they started hanging out together. They were in the middle of class, and Kyouko wasn’t there again. Makoto was shooting glances at her empty desk as if she would magically appear. Eventually, Sayaka reached over from her spot and tapped his shoulder.

 

“Do you have a crush on Kyouko?” She asked it so innocently, but he could see in her eyes that she already knew the answer.

 

“H-huh? No, I don’t have a crush on her! She’s probably out of my league.” Sayaka’s innocent smile faded, and her face was suddenly intense.

 

“She is not out of your league, Makoto. I’ll bet she likes you too, she just doesn’t know how to deal with her feelings.” Makoto smiled, and Sayaka patted his shoulder.

 

About a week after that exchange, Sayaka and Leon started dating. She ended up telling him about his crush, just so she could get some help with her matchmaking. Leon ended up telling Mondo, who told Chihiro, who told Hina, who told Sakura, and so on. The last person to know was Taka, but by the time he knew, everyone was giving Makoto romance advice and asking Kyouko if she liked him. Makoto got mad at Sayaka, but she said that he never told her to keep it a secret. Eventually, he decided to ask Kyouko out on a date.

 

“It’s about time.” Leon said, which then prompted everyone else in their class to tell him first date ideas. He became overwhelmed pretty quickly, and he escaped his classmates to find Kyouko.

 

“Kyouko! Wait up!” The girl in question turned around, and her expression softened a bit when she saw who wanted her attention.

 

“Yes, Makoto? What do you need?” Makoto sucked in a deep breath, and let it out.

 

“Will you go on a date with me?” Kyouko’s cheeks turned pink, and a smile graced her face.

 

“Yes...I would like that.” Seeing her smile made Makoto’s heart beat even faster than it already was. He smiled, and wondered he won the heart of such an amazing girl.

 

Maybe this time...his luck had nothing to do with it.

\---

As he walked around his supposed classmates, he noticed a girl with lavender hair distancing herself from the rest. As Makoto looked at her, he realized she was deep in thought. He walked up to her, but she didn’t react.

 

“Um...can I ask you your name?” She didn’t look at him, but responded.

 

“My name is...Kyouko Kirigiri.” He proceeded to as what her talent was, but she rejected his question.

  
_She has a stone-like face...I guess I shouldn’t bother asking._ But deep down, a part of him screamed that all you had to do was spend time with her.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka looks back at her 'mistakes' that lead her into the arms of a baseball star.

Sayaka knew exactly where it went wrong.

 

It really wasn’t that hard to find her first mistake if you just looked back enough. The first mistake was agreeing to go to her classmate’s first baseball game of the season. The entire class was going, and Sayaka wasn’t about to miss out on a great class bonding experience. 

 

The class got special seats right behind home base, and they were all cheering for Leon. He seemed pretty happy when he stepped onto the base, with all of the cheers. As Leon prepared to hit the ball, Junko leaned over towards Sayaka and elbowed her. Sayaka rubbed her hip, and looked at the fashionista.

 

“What?” Junko’s smile got wide, and looked almost devious. The pigtailed girl set a baseball glove in her lap, and patted her hand.

 

“Mukuro noticed that you didn’t have a glove, and she’s letting you borrow it. Right, Mukuro?” The black-haired girl nodded quickly, and she leaned over.

 

“You might want it for a little while.” The twins smiled ( _ one more creepily than the other _ ), and returned to their previous positions. Sayaka sighed, and slipped on the glove. Just as she finished getting it on, Leon hit the baseball. The ball somehow went backwards, soared over the net, and came right for their class. Sayaka reached up with her gloved hand, but she noticed it was going more towards Hifumi. The moment she started to retract her hand, she felt herself get lifted by Sakura, and lifted right above Hifumi’s head. Startled, she put her hands above her head, and felt a sudden weight in her gloved one. The class erupted into cheers, and Sayaka waved the ball above her head. She felt on top of the world ( _ And not because she was sitting on Sakura’s shoulders. _ ), and she never bothered asking why her classmates wanted her to catch the ball so bad.

\---

Her second mistake was probably waiting for Leon after the game. Once again, she was roped into it by the girls and didn’t want to miss a little gathering. So she and the girls walked to where the boys were hanging out, and Leon immediately ran over to her.

 

“Hey! Did you catch the ball?” Sayaka’s nose scrunched a bit, because he didn’t ask the entire class if one of them caught it. For the moment, she settled with the idea that her classmates told him she got it. Sayaka nodded, and held it out.

 

“For a while, I didn’t think I would get it! But Sakura must have thought I was more worthy than Hifumi.” Sakura chuckled, and Leon took the ball from her.

 

“Here, I’ll sign it for you.” Makoto handed him a black marker, and Leon quickly scribbled his signature. He handed it back, gave her a salute, and walked off with his gear. The guys in her class followed him, and the girls walked the other way to get to the train station. Sayaka stood there for a moment longer, staring at the ball.  _ Did it mean anything? Probably not. He’s cute and all, but… _ She decided not to dwell on her thoughts anymore, and she quickly turned to catch up with her friends.

\---

Her third and final mistake was agreeing to go on a date with him. He had approached her after class as she was walking to the dorms. She was about to say no, but decided against it as she thought about her experience at the baseball game. 

 

( _ She heard Hina talking to Kyouko about how she was scared the ball wasn’t going to reach her. Kyouko said that if the ball hadn’t gotten to her, Leon would’ve snapped the bat at the plate. That was one of the few times she saw her smile. _ )

 

Sayaka agreed, and they decided to go out for ice cream after school on Friday. Once the day came, she picked out a nice sweater with a blue skirt. The two high schoolers met at the fountain, and walked to an ice cream place. It was a comfortable silence to Sayaka, but Leon seemed to be sweating.

 

“So...what do you like to do for fun?” Leon snapped his head to look at her, and stretched an awkward smile across his face. 

 

“Well, I like playing the guitar. And singing.” Sayaka nodded.

 

“I thought you were going to say baseball.” Leon scoffed and shook his head.

 

“No, I hate baseball. I would much rather be at Hope’s Peak for music than baseball.” The two fell into a deep conversation about why Leon hated baseball, when the sky opened up. Buckets of rain began to pour on their heads, and the teens ran to the nearest cover. They both stood there for a while, then Sayaka finally said what was on her mind.

 

“Why did you want me to catch the baseball so bad?” Leon covered his face and laughed. 

 

“I had a crush on you, and I wanted to give you a gift without making it obvious. I had been practicing how to hit the ball just right to go to a certain seat. Everyone was planning to give you that seat, but the tickets got switched.” Sayaka snorted and covered her face with her hand.

 

“Everyone was in on it? Is that why Sakura lifted me to get the ball?” Leon blushed, and he started to laugh even harder. 

 

“They knew how badly I wanted to do this, so they stopped at nothing. I heard that once they figured out that you didn’t bring a glove, everyone almost gave you their own.” The blue haired teen shook her head.

 

“In the end, it was Mukuro who gave hers to me. I thought she was just being nice!” 

 

“She was being nice! To me, at least.” The teens calmed themselves down, and red-headed boy looked down at the girl.

 

“Sayaka?” Sayaka turned her head, and saw Leon leaning close to her face. A faint blush dusted her cheeks, and she swallowed.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” There was a pause, then Sayaka pressed her lips to his. They pulled away, and she smiled.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Leon nodded, and leaned down for another kiss.

\---

Sayaka would call those her three mistakes, but her boyfriend likes to call them ‘Sayaka’s Three Strikes’. But if she’s really being honest, those three moments weren’t mistakes. They were just the stepping stones leading her to something greater. Her home base. Her Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos last chapter! They made me want to write this story more! Up next: A ship from SDR2


End file.
